Get back and Let's go again
by El-Digivice
Summary: ¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? ¿Un año? Realmente no se sabe ¿Hokago Tea Time volverá a reunirse?


**Get back and Let's go... again**

¿Cuánto había pasado? ¿Un mes? ¿Dos meses? ¿Un año? Realmente no se sabe, los tiempos en que solían ser _Hokago Tea Time*_ habían terminado desde la graduación de los 4 miembros originales. Se prometieron volver a juntarse a pesar de estar lejos de su amado "keion-bu*" que ahora lo lideraba Azusa y sus nuevos integrantes, entre ellas Ui, Jun* y la hermana de la ex-presidenta del club de fans de Mio, Narumi Sogabe*.

Yui, Mio, Ritsu y Tsumugi entraron a la misma universidad, al comienzo cumplieron su promesa pero conforme pasaban los días empezaron a concentrarse en sus estudios, alejándose más y olvidándose de aquel pacto que iba a fortalecer su amistad.

A veces Ui las mantenía al tanto del nuevo keion-bu; Azusa era la primera guitarra, sorpresivamente, Ui era la segunda gracias a las "prácticas" de Yui en la que ella ayudaba; Jun decidió tocar el bajo y Narumi se encargaba de la batería. También las chicas le dijeron a Azusa que no querían ponerle un nombre al grupo, el motivo se lo dirían en su momento, asi que quedaron con el nombre del club -Sakurakou* Keion-bu-.

Mientras Yui le contaba a sus amigas todo lo que le decía su hermana, las universitarias añoraban en volver a ser el grupo de amigas que eran, y que lo siguen siendo, solo que ya no hacían música. Los meses pasaban, varias veces intentaron reunirse pero sus distintas responsabilidades las impedían, quedándole un mal sabor de boca a las chicas cada vez que fallaban sus reencuentros.

El concierto en el festival cultural fue el primero y el último que iba a tener el nuevo keion-bu, un éxito entre los estudiantes y que varios de ellos rememoraban los antiguos conciertos del Hokago Tea Time. El estilo era diferente, ya no estaba el teclado de Tsumugi, haciendo que sonara bien rockero, algo punk y con una pizca de heavy gracias a la intervención de Sawako-sensei que volvió a ser la tutora del club.

Ya no se escuchaban las "tiernas" canciones escritas por Mio, ahora cada integrante aportaba con letras convirtiendo las diferentes canciones en un viaje a varios mundos.

La fiesta de Navidad reunió a los dos keion-bu en la casa de Yui, siendo la primera vez que el Hokago Tea Time se reunía dándole a la fiesta un toque emotivo. Nadie se imaginó que sería el comienzo del anhelado regreso.

Día de la graduación, el escenario importante para algo que cambiaría la vida de las chicas, las universitarias habían estado planeando algo grande y quería que salga bien. Faltarían a clases pero no importaba, hoy estaba en juego la vida del Hokago Tea Time. Irían a ver la ceremonia de graduación y le avisarían a Azusa que fuera al auditorio.

¿Qué querrán las chicas? Se preguntaba la guitarrista mientras se aproximaba a su punto de encuentro, cuando entró al lugar se sorprendió al ver a sus amigas rodeadas de aparatos de amplificación y de sus instrumentos que fueron trasladados sigilosamente por Nodoka -amiga de la infancia de Yui- y Megumi Sogabe*. Estaban listas para un concierto.

Yui: Azu-nyan* ¿estas lista?

Azusa: Si - respondió aun sorprendida mientras que Mio le daba su respectiva guitarra

Ritsu: No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que estuvimos listas para tocar

Mio: En realidad, nunca estuvimos listas en ninguno de nuestros conciertos

Tsumugi: Pero siempre lo hacíamos bien -dijo la tecladista con una sonrisa

Yui: Ya extrañaba a nuestro "Budokan" -decía refiriéndose al auditorio

Todas: Nosotras también

Todo estaba listo a pesar de que no había público excepto sus demás amigas, solo faltaba la "señal" para que esto comience.

Ritsu: One, two... One, two, three, four.

Y la canción _Fuwa Fuwa Time_ volvía a sonar en todo el auditorio como en sus tres anteriores conciertos, el ritmo y la sincronización era perfecta como si nunca hubieran dejado de practicar y de tocar juntas. De a poco los estudiantes del instituto dejaban de hacer sus cosas y se dirigían al salón llenándolo por completo para ver el espectáculo que brindaban uno de los keion-bu más querido en la historia de Sakurakou. Pero la canción llegó a su fin dejando que los asistentes aplaudieran emocionados.

Yui: Me gustaría agradecer en nombre del grupo y esperamos haber pasado la audición*

Azusa: Eso es de The Beatles ¿no?

Todas empezaron a reír por la referencia -intencional o no, nadie lo sabe- del cuarteto de Liverpool por parte de Yui, cuando estaban a punto de seguir tocando, el director del instituto aparece pidiéndoles que abandonen el auditorio pues, no estaban autorizadas para usarlo. Asi que Yui agradece al público que se queda con ganas de más mientras abandonaban su "Budokan", Azusa dejaba aun lado su guitarra viendo que Ui la llamaba para decirle algo importante.

Azusa: ¿Qué querían decirme, chicas? -preguntó al ver que Ui estaba acompañada por Jun y Narumi

Ui: ¿Sabes por qué no decidimos un nombre para el grupo?

Azusa: No, no lo sé, se lo han tenido guardado desde que iniciamos las actividades del club

Ui: Porque queríamos que regresaras con mi hermana y las demás con su grupo

Azusa: ¿Eh?

Ui: Nosotras nos unimos al club porque no queríamos dejarte sola y que disolverán el club que tanto amas

Azusa: Chicas...

Jun: Ademas fue una gran idea unirnos porque pasamos momentos divertidos y agradables juntas

Narumi: Asi que queremos darte las gracias por todo

Azusa: No sé que decir, pero...

Ui: No te preocupes, este no es nuestro mundo, pero si el tuyo, nos enseñaste muchas cosas y te agradecemos por todo

Azusa: Chicas... gracias por todo -decía mientras era abrazada por las sus amigas y unas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla

Luego fue a hablar con las universitarias del regreso de Hokago Tea Time, ellas sin dudar aceptaron alegres prometiendo no volverse a separar dando comienzo a una nueva aventura músical hacia su objetivo: tocar en el Budokan, aventura que nunca se perdió y que solo estuvo dormida.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

* Este fic fue inspirado en el famoso "Concierto en la azotea" de The Beatles realizado en el edificio de los estudios Apple un jueves 30 de enero de 1969, también en el episodio de Los Simpsons "Los Borbotones"

* El titulo proviene de la canción "Get back" de The Beatles y "Let's go! que es interpretado por los personajes de K-ON! en sus respectivos character single.

***Jun Suzuki:** Compañera de clases de Azusa y Ui, dueña de un gato -bautizado por Azusa como Azu-nyan #2 en el episodio 13-

***Azu-nyan:** Apodo que Yui le puso a Azusa en el episodio 9 después de ponerse unas orejas de gato como cosplay

***Narumi Sogabe:** Original Character, hermana de la ex-presidenta del club de fans de Mio,

***Megumi Sogabe:** Aparece en el episodio 6 y 11, se revela que es la fundadora del club de fans en el capítulo 2 del Tomo 3 del manga.

***Keion-bu:** Significa "club de música pop" o "club de música ligera"

***Sakurakou:** Nombre del instituto donde estudian -o estudiaron- todos los personajes

***Hokago Tea Time:** Nombre del grupo conformado por Yui, Mio, Ritsu, Tsumugi y Azusa.

* Frase dicha por John Lennon después de tocar la canción "Get back" en el concierto en la azotea, aparece en el disco "Let it be".

Originalmente Yui iba a decir: _Quiero dar las gracias a nombre del grupo y espero que hayamos pasado la prueba_; frase que dice Homero Simpson en los créditos del episodio "Los Borbotones", que es parecida a la que dijo Lennon.

_Escrito la madrugada del miércoles 20 de enero de 2010 a la 1:49_

Como diría Lady Daidouji (te quiero, amiga)... _Reviews?_


End file.
